Their Lives
by Bubble Pops 19275
Summary: This is a series of One-shots on the lives of the children of Joker and Harley. None of them continue onto other stories, they are all different. Some are short some are long, some of them are smut, fluff, or something else. Hope you like them! Please read and review and check out my other stories. Rated M for some gory parts, and some naughty parts.
1. No More

_They've always been together since they were babies, JJ and Jackie had been each other's best friends. But no longer, ever since the shoot down at the club. They were just sitting in their dad's office when scarecrow shot up the place, JJ had to watch in terror as his sister's long green and white hair be taken over by a dark red warm liquid. The thing that had covered their entire childhood._

Joker had called Jackie to come down to the club. The was a big party and she was definitely going to get some shooting practice in.

"Hey Jackie"

"Hi, dad what do you want now."

"Daddy was wondering if you would want to come down to The Aces and practice your shooting,"

"Could I!"

"Of course baby, as long as you don't shoot your mom or I or your brother."

"Uh fine, I won't shoot at anyone who has taken a chemical bath."

"Hurry up and get over here, something tells me that somethings going down."

"Got it, dad, bye."

"Bye"

Jackie hung up her phone, everyone in the Quinn family had one.

"JJ get your ass in the car, dad wants us at the club asap," Jackie called to her brother

"No I heard your whole conversation dad wants you there," JJ said coming into the living room.

"Ya but mom will want to teach you how to handle your voices more."

JJ and Harley had been closer than he was to his father, it was the same way with Jackie, she was closer to the Joker, he was always teaching her how to fire guns in certain ways, how to never miss your shot, and occasionally some funny lineup jokes.

_15 Minutes later_

Joker and Harley had 5 main rules their children were to follow

When we tell you to do something you do it the minute you're told.

Behave and never fuck up

Joker and Harley have built an empire, they have a reputation to uphold. They can't do anything embarrassing.

When they go to the clubs, people know who every single person is, so JJ would watch out for Jackie and Jackie would watch out for JJ

No acting like a stupid little bitch

They get in the car and reach the club about 15 minutes later.

They walk in through the front because they new Cassidy. Cassidy had worked for the Joker ever since her husband and children were shot down, her husband had worked for the Joker and they had been ok friends. Plus Cassidy was the person the clown couple had asked to watch JJ and Jackie when they had to go out. So they had spent a whole lot of time together.

"Hi, Cassidy!" The twins said in union

"Hello JJ, Jackie. Your father is up in his office waiting for you."

"Thanks, Cassidy."

The twins enter the club and see their mom doing her normal thing in her cage, they meet eyes and Harley gives them the "you have made your father very very upset look." some people look over to where she's staring and scream. "Holy shit, Its JJ and Jackie." In 10 seconds flat half of peoples, attention is still drawn to JJ and Jackie and half is still with Harley. The twins start saying hello to everyone and push through the crowds up to their dad's office.

They knock on the door on are told to come in.

"Where the hell were you, around 20 minutes ago I told you to get your asses down here asap" The joker yelled standing up from behind his desk.

We had a little detour problem dad, there were cops surrounding this children's playground." Jackie explained.

All of a sudden the door opens and closes as Harley comes in,

"So one of our top 5 rules is to be punctual, If you're not you know what happens!" Harley screamed as she walked to J's desk. The twins started shivering a bit, whenever they are late for anything, their parents take them into the pantry they don't use, and lock them in there, telling the other twin to go to bed. Normally the other twin waits until the parents are sleeping and race down to the pantry to talk to the other because little do the parents know, this room is where the voices start to surface a little, the thought drive them crazy, it's cold and awfully lonely in there. They are normally only kept in there either overnight, or for about 7 hours. So the twins know more than enough to not be late.

"Ok, now Jackie" J said but was interrupted by gunshots on the ground floor. The whole family grabed their guns and ran out of the office to see everyone running around screaming, there where 3 men dressed in black firing off the guns, glasses from the bar were shatterd, there were the people who worked there as extra protection for the family, this was because The Aces club was the most popular club in all of Gotham. Jackie being the crazy ass she was started to run down to the casino floor but JJ had grabbed her arm she twisted around, but they were soon noticed by the gunman, they shot upwards, they all ducked, except Jackie. After the gunman were killed and the people who were supposed to be protecting them found the operator and brought him out back for a beating, Harley ran over Jackie and grabbed her by her head,

"Look at me Jackie, sweetie look at mommy how many fingers am I holding up," She was holding up two fingers, Jackie said two, Everyone took a deep breath, Harley removed her hand to smack her daughter for staying up, but moved her hand to see blood, warm red blood from the side of her daughters head, "Jackie" Harley screamed that was the last thing Jackie every heard, she collapsed to the ground in a cold dead body state.

Her dark red blood mixing with her emerald green and pearl white hair. Everyone was in shock, but none of them were feeling as much pain as JJ was. He was by himself, no one to relate to, no one to comfort him, no one. She was gone and he could have stopped her if he had just let her go. Harley couldn't stop staring at her body. Joker came up behind her and gave her a squeeze, Harley just took a deep breath and ran into J's office with J on her tail. JJ was down there by himself, he picked up his sister's dead body and sat down with her in his lap, he went into one of the back rooms and looked around to make sure no one was in there, he took a deep breath, and cried and cried and cried.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door. "JJ?" It was just Cassidy and his parents, JJ quickly cleaned himself up and said come in, they came in and Cassidy ran over to JJ to embrace him in a hug, she was one of the only people who could do this, JJ broke down again with Cassidy whispering helpful things in his ear, while Harley was just staring at Jackie's dead body on the table, once JJ was done he said "I made sure there was no one in here to see me." Joker let out a little breath of relief, the last thing he needed was one of… his only child to be seen crying showing weakness.

He turned around and heard a small sob, he looked over at Harley and saw that she was crying too, but only a little, J could tell they were both mentally hurt, Harley and JJ had more emotion factor than he had, he doesn't cry, he takes it out in anger and rage. He stormed out of the room to find the guys, and see who was the operator of his daughter's death.

He might not have shown her that often, but he loved her so much, so much more than anyone would ever know, he did love Harley way more than her but, she was still one of the biggest factors in his life. He soon found out it was some scumbag who was just trying to hunt down a certain person, Joker had forced him to tell him the following

Where his "base" was

Where he lived

If he had a wife or kids

How many people had been involved

The names, every single one

And he answered then all not wanting to be killed, to bad for him, he was. J came back into the room where JJ and Harley where he walked over to them and said "Its time to go" JJ asked "what are we going to do with her" This was a problem. JJ said "Can we at least bring her to Aunt Ivy's and have her wrap her in flowers and then put her somewhere, Harley told him he could do that so he did.

A bit later he went to Ivy's mansion with his dead sister, when Ivy saw Jackie in her brother's arms and after his request, she said she would wrap her in flowers and then they could put her in the ground of her backyard. They did this and JJ went home. After the death of his sister he became more violent and crazy then Harley and Joker put together, he gained depression and started causing self-harm. Later on in life both of his parents died, he killed all of Gotham than became a worldwide killer. He found love at blackgate, a guard, and threw her in the chemical bath. They also had kids, he named one of his daughters Jackie and the other Harvey. He told them as they grew up, to hold each other close when they turned 10 he told them the story of the day his sister was gone, and they understood why he was so crazy then.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling rivalry

When the clown family returned to their mansion after a little party at the Jesters club their dad owned. Jackie stormed up to the room her and her brother shared, she got in the room and threw her shoes at her brother as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for!" JJ screamed. "He wasn't doing anything wrong," Jackie screamed at him.

JJ just replied calmly with "He was trying to hit on you, dad would have killed him anyway." At the club, over at the bar, Jackie had met this guy who was trying to get her to have sex with him.

"So?" Jackie said she came up and pushed him to the floor, he likes it when she gets mad, she gets funny so when she climbed on top of him, he started laughing getting ready to listen to her.

She held her favorite knife in her mouth, ready to carve a little haha in her brother's shoulder, but stopped when she was inches from his face, he knew right now that she was serious, she isn't serious about anything at all.

JJ sat up and Jackie let him she straddled him on his lap and they just stared into each other's eyes, they turned 16 a few months ago and that's when JJ noticed Jackie was really looking hot.

To the club, he had worn his white silk shirt and black suit with a red and green diamond tie. She had worn a pink and white satin dress that hugged her in all the right places and curves.

They were still just sitting on the floor staring into each other's eyes, he gently took his hands and held her face, she knew he had the temper of their dad and she was ready for him to inflict pain but instead he grabbed her face and pushed his mouth on hers, not wanting to waste any time she opens her mouth, they took their tounges and explored somewhere that was unexplored, they where holding onto each other tightly as if the other was going to be ripped away at any moment.

JJ stood up and she held onto him, he picked her up and carried her over to his bed, he threw her down and climbed on top of her and she started to remove his shirt, they sat up and they were still kissing as she took his shirt off, she loved how the silk just fell off of his body like water, they stopped kissing for a moment so he could take her dress off, he was done waiting so he quickly took the dress off of her.

Soon all that was left between them was their underwear. Soon they went back to kissing with her straddling him, his hands wandered up her back and she shivered under his touch. Before he reached the top he took a deep breath of her sent, she always smelled like cherries and mint. Her signature smell, she also took a deep breath in, he smelled like vanilla, like always. They both knew this was the last breath they were ever going to take without smelling this and thinking of the other in certain ways.

He took both of his hands and unclipped her bra, she inhaled sharply from the coolness from JJ's chest. They stopped kissing for a moment, and she got off of him he gently laid her back and removed her underwear, she took off his boxers and went back to kissing, she moaned into his mouth as he slowly entered her, she was shaking but heald still.

JJ started to slowly move in and out of her, soon he picked up the pace slowly, she started to grind her hips and they found rhythm. They were both moaning. He held her stomach and she held his shoulders, as he got faster and went deeper with each thrust she dug her nails into his back, the pain and arousal was moving to fast for both of them, so they let go, He tried to lighten the mood, so he took her hands and pinned them above her head. He slowly went back in a picked up where he had left off. She was having such a good time, so was he.

Then she felt it, right there, her eyes shot open and he noticed. Her mouth was open but there was no sound coming out, he could tell she was about to climax. So was he. He pulled in and out of her really fast as they were both about to reach there end, and then it hit.

Jackie gave out a small but quiet scream. He felt her walls tighten around him, he kept going for 5 more seconds then reached his end. He draped himself over his sister. She took her hands and grasped onto him tightly. He chuckled against her skin. He has had sex before, about 4 times, but only with his girlfriend, she was a normal girl till she wanted to leave him, he killed her because he had told her things about him and his family

. So he knew what it felt like, but she was still holding on to him tightly because she had never done this before. Once they had there breathing under control and their arousal, he climbed off of her and went to get into the shower. A few minutes later she ran in and screamed: "How are we going to tell mom and dad." They looked at each other he quickly put his finger on his nose and said "not it"

"Fuck you JJ Quinn" "that's what you just did wasn't it." "ahhh", she hoped in the shower really quick then came out, she changed into a silky soft nightgown and sat on the bed with her phone. He came back in with two glasses of water and handed when to her "thanks" Soon they both tried to sleep, but neither could.

JJ heard his sister tossing and turning so he thought that since the next day was Saturday they could have some more fun. He quietly and quickly got up and ran into the basement to grab a new pair of handcuffs his dad usually used to keep people in place. He grabbed a pair and the keys then grabbed a blindfold.

He ran upstairs to see his sister was still trying to fall asleep, He quickly put the blindfold on her and she gasped and quickly asked what was going on. He handcuffed her to the head of her bed and replied, "Nothing baby nothing." "JJ!?" "don't worry we're going to have some fun."

Before she could ask any more questions he placed a piece of ducktape on her mouth. JJ quickly turned the lamp on and removed the covers, she was screaming but it was muffled by the duck tape. He took off his pajamas and boxers than climbed over his sister, he took off her nightgown and underwear, her silence was silenced and replaced with moaning as JJ pressed his mouth against her warm folds.

She started to moan, even more, when he entered two of his fingers into her. "You like that don't you Jackie?" he asked her sadistically as started to pick up his pace alarmingly fast. She started to mumble yes, but was moaning instead, he went faster and faster. He could tell she was about to want him to go faster because she was at the point where she was just about to start to feel her build up.

So he brought his mouth down to her clit and started to lick slowly, she was near screaming. She was about to climax when he stopped moving in and out, because he knew what this does, he quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her mouth, she screamed as loud as she could but it was muffled greatly by the pillow, he heard her stop so he removed the pillow she was still breathing heavy, he got close to her ear and whispered, "now wasn't that fun" she was just aching and she wanted him to finish her.

"Now because I love you I'm going to be nice this time." he got back down to her legs, and sucked on her clit, she started to breath heavier, he inserted two fingers again, and went really fast, faster than humanly possible, she soon moaned out. He took his tongue and cleaned up every drop of her cum. He went up and removed the duck tape first, she was breathing a lot better now. He took off the blindfold and then the cuffs, she grabbed his face kissing him, she pulled at his green and white hair, he played with her red and white hair. He laid down next to her, and they finally found the ocean of sleep and got on a boat together.

The next morning they got up and went downstairs for breakfast, as soon as they entered Harley broke out into a fit of giggles, Joker was walking in and he started to snicker, "What's going on." Jackie asked.

Harley set down her coffee and near screamed: "We heard you too having sex last night hahaha!" At this point, Joker himself had broken into a fit of giggles.

Both of the twins pearly white skin seemed to turn strawberry red. Their eyes opened wide. Harley finally stopped,

"After the club, we wondered where you had gone so we checked the cameras and turned it on to see JJ taking off Jackie's bra, just because we gave you guys a hallway full of rooms doesn't mean we don't know what you're doing," Harley said with a smile.

Joker added on " we honestly don't care what you do to each other as long as from now on you have your own handcuffs, I need those for tormenting people, and keeping your mother down when we have sex."

The twins quickly finished their breakfast and ran up to there room to take away the camera. They put tape over it and the microphone. After that, they looked at each other and did the same thing over again. They weren't bothered by it. They loved it.


	3. The Song

The Song

Harley brought her daughter to her bed, she soon noticed her daughter was having a nightmare, she sat upright inhaling quickly, the twins were only 4. "Mommy" she said

"Yes sweetie"

"Do you and daddy really love us."

"Oh sweetie, we love you more than you would ever know."

"You don't act like it."

This caught Harley's attention. She had been a phycologist once and she knew that a child without love was a child gone.

"You know what my mommy use to do when I couldn't sleep."

"What"

"She would sing to me. My favorite was smile"

And Harley sang to her,

_Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking, when there are clouds in the sky you get bye, if you smile through you pain and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through, for you, light up your face with gladness hide every trace of sadness_

the other child had also had a bad dream he ran into his father's study and clung onto him tightly, Joker was walking into the room with a sleeping child when he looked over at Harley.

_Smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through, for you, light up your face with gladness hide every trace of sadness Although a tear maybe ever so near that the time you must keep on trying, smile whats the use of crying..._

Harley realized J had come in holding their son, he set him down next to his sister and they hugged each other to sleep. Harley said

" I know what I want to name them now puddin"

"Finally it's been 4 fucking years, what are the names."

"I think we should do Jackie, you know Joker and wacky."

"Haha That's funny, what about the little guy."

"Hazy, Harley and crazy."

"Oh pumpkin, those are just perfect."

Soon the whole family was asleep, with Jackie and Hazy snuggled in between their parents, in a big warm bed, both of the children knew their knew names, they knew that right now they were safe in their parent's arms. But they also knew that good things never last.


	4. The Jump

The Jump

This is a little story of how JJ and Jackie became like their parents

"Come on Jackie, we're going on a little trip." Harley said as she gently as she shook her daughter awake.

"JJ come on, we're going somewhere fun." Joker said as he woke up his son.

Both of the tired children held out their arms to their parents insisting they pick them up, and they did. They carried them over to their wardrobe and picked out some clothes that didn't fit the kids anymore.

JJ asked Harley, "Mommy why are we getting dressed in these clothes, they don't feel good." As Joker was putting JJ's shirt on he struggled against it because the clothes were too tight. Jackie squirms while Harley tried to get her shirt on. Harley was getting impatient so she gave each child a little smack on their arms, they both knew they needed to listen to their mom. Harley finally got the shirt on her stubborn daughter. Both of the children told her they were sorry which lead to more smacks. Harley replied " shut the fuck up and get in the car", J was close behind her.

They got in the car and drove to the ace chemical factory. They arrive and hop out of the car. They climb up to the catwalk and Harley stares over the edge and all of a sudden she hears JJ ask "Mommy what are we doing?" Joker replies, "Your going to jump off of this ledge." Both of the children grasp onto each other tightly. Harley smiled sweetly and walked over to them an asked them " don't you think Mommy and Daddy are pretty?" They both replied with a yes. "Well if you guys jump you'll look just like mommy and daddy, with pretty pearly white skin." Joker told them.

They both walked over to the edge and stare down. They can both swim and hold their breath for an extended amount of time, they were both still scared. Finally Harley spoke up, "If you don't come up we'll go in after you." They both relaxed.

They got over to the edge and finally made their desision, they jumped, they both just knew they were going to die, the hit the chemicals with their eyes open, I stung them so much they couldn't bear it. After a few more moments they swam up to the surface. Once they reached the top the swam over to the side, screaming and crying.

_H+J POV_

They watched as they jumped off the edge, Harley was surprised they actually did it. J was even more surprised, he nor Harley could withstand the pain. They both knew as soon as they were out of the vat, they were going to hold them tightly and not let them go, the knew they were going to cry and they was going to hold them till they felt better.

Harley soon realized what had happend and she ran over to the edge to see them surface. Harley and Joker stared at each other for a minute and then heard the screaming and crying and ran off of the catwalk down the stairs as fast as they could, J quickly drained the tank and ran the wash for the next vat. Harley grabbed them and took them out of the vat.

Jackie quickly ran over to her father and he held her tight. He picked her up not caring that she was covered in chemicals, they were both screaming and crying. "It burns! my eyes! I can't feel my skin! Why does it itch! I can't breath!" Harley tried to calm them down as she quickly said to them, "Once we get home and get you in the tubby you'll feel a lot better."

They quickly ran them into the car and drove home. Joker ran up to their bedroom and turned the bath of freezing cold. They had to. Harley came into the bathroom with the twins and stripped them down so they could get in. They got in a shivered under the cold, but it helped with the burns, they ducked under the water and came up sparkling clean, Joker and Harley were dumbfounded, Jackie had this beautiful emerald green and white hair, while JJ had a mix of red and white hair, he looked like a candy cane.

The two looked really hungry and tired. They got out of the bath and put on some warm pajamas. J walked downstairs holding Jackie. Her beautiful green and white mixed hair rested on her perfect pearly white skin. Harley was holding JJ, his peppermint like hair was an almost perfect match with his skin.

They sat down in the kitchen and Harley quickly made some macaroni and cheese, that always cheered the twins up. She handed it to them and saw their faces become a lit bit happier. They quickly ate then stopped they just sat there in silence then all of a sudden they screamed whoa, they look at each other "I can hear you, I can hear you too!" "ah there it is," ,Joker said "when one takes a chemical bath your sense are heightened, I can hear a lot better than you think, and your mom can tell when there are things close or far, so I'm pretty sure her hands were affected, your brains must have effected."

Soon the twins calmed down again and were holding onto their parent as they walked up the stairs to tuck them into bed. Harley and Joker tucked them into bed then headed off into their bedroom. They fell asleep quickly but kept waking up, they had so many plans for tomorrow connecting in their heads. They were very excited that there kids had made the decision. They were in line for the Joker and Harley empire, they would need to learn how to start acting like it


	5. The normal guy

The normal guy

This is a story of how Jackie almost got her first makeout session. Lets see who could connect this story with one of the others, the hint is near the end.

They were at the club and Jackie in need of a drink walked over to the bar. She sat down and told the waitress she wanted a long island iced tea. A Man about her age near a year older walks over and orders a shot of whisky. He looks over to her and says "Hi" She quickly whipped her hair around sees the person who said hi.

She looks around her but he seems to be talking to her. "Um, hi?" She says questioningly. This male laughs. "Haha, I'm Alex Quiperman, your dad and mine are close business partners." Jackie replies with, "Ok, well my dad has a lot of business partners, that I will 'supposedly' get to meet once I get the throne to his empire." She said annoyed, "don't you get to do like halfsies with your brother?" Alex asked her. "Ya, but JJ said I can take over a bit more business side then he." Jackie replied "Oh" Alex replied.

The waitress handed them their drinks, "Oh almost forgot sorry." The waitress said and she put the green and red umbrella in Jackies drink, she always had one in all of her drinks. The two talked for awhile under the glaring eye of Jackie's brother JJ, they didn't know he was watching. "HAHA" Alex laughed really hard, Jackie had just told a pretty funny joke.

(How come orphans can't play baseball? They can't hit a homerun). Jackie had to lower her voice to tell him the joke, sometimes bruce wayne came to the clubs and she wasn't sure if he was there or not. Alex replied, "Wanna go for a walk?" Jackie said "sure."

They left tipping the waitress and walked down to the basement of the building, it was just two stories above the ground but under the ground were illegal casinos, fun party games and another dance floor that was hidden away because that's where they usually go so drunk they have sex with everyone in the room. That's normally also where Joker brings some of his competition and hands them the drugged drink. It's also a drug plant.

Jackie peeked into the room and saw her mom with someone she was sure her father had assigned her to take care of. They kept walking till they got to just this room that was used for little to nothing. They sat and talked for awhile soon they were nothing getting a bit tired, they had been down there for a good 3-4 hours. It was only about 8:00 when they got down there.

They were looking at each other in silence. Soon they got so close their lips almost were touching, with no warning Alex thrust his mouth onto hers. She quickly picked up and opened her mouth their tongue explored each others mouths, and they were so close to taking their clothes off when all of a sudden the door burst open and shot Alex right in his gut. Jackie gasped out as the dead body fell to the floor.

"JJ!" Jackie screamed, while JJ pulled her arm out of the room as he explained, "1. Jackie like mom and dad always say, we have a reputation to uphold and 2. Dad got really mad at his dad and killed and told me to get you because we are leaving."

They got upstairs and then went outside and got in the car. They got back to the mansion and Jackie stormed up to their room. Once JJ enter the room she threw her shoes as hard as she could at him.


End file.
